Rolly Rocket (CCES)
Rolly Rocket is the second episode of Candy Crush Earth Saga and second episode of World 1. It contains Levels 16 to 30. It is preceded by Candy Cosmos and succeeded by Rocket Sweet Home. (As it is a simple episode for beginners). It is a lot harder than the previous episode, however, it is not much of a difficult episode. Story BEFORE EPISODE: '''The rocket controller reports a problem: "There is a problem with the engine. The bubblegum troll put something inside the engine!" '''AFTER EPISODE: '''Tiffi opens the module and breaks the candy with a lollipop hammer. New features '''LEVEL TYPES * Ingredient Levels at Level 16 * Timed levels ''' at Level 30 '''INGREDIENTS * Cherries * Hazelnuts TUTORIALS * Sending ingredients by moving underneath them at Level 16. INGREDIENT EXITS * Regular (Green) ingredient exits at Level 16. BOOSTERS * Wrapped Lollipop Hammer at Level 17 * Coconut Wheel at Level 25 * Free Switch at Level 27 * Extra Time (+15) at Level 30 DISPENSERS * Dispensers at Level 18 * Hazelnut dispenser at Level 18 * Cherry dispenser at Level 22 REWARDS * 1 Lollipop Hammer after Level 30 CANDY COLORS * 4 color levels at Level 21 * 7 color levels at Level 17, but they are extremely rare. They are introduced just for formality (to match candy colors with mobile versions) and do not occur until much later in the game after the dreamworld ends. For this reason, Dreamworld does not have any 7-color levels and Level 17 is made six-colored. Levels Gallery File:Screenshot (18).png|Level 16 - File:Screenshot (19).png|Level 17 - File:Level 18.jpg|Level 18 - File:Screenshot (21).png|Level 19 - File:Screenshot (22).png|Level 20 - Level 21 CCES Board 1.png|Level 21 (Board 1) - Level 21 CCES Board 2.png|Level 21 (Board 2) - File:Level 22.jpg|Level 22 - File:Screenshot (24).png|Level 22 - File:Screenshot (25).png|Level 23 - Level 24 New.png|Level 24 - File:Screenshot (27).png|Level 25 - File:Level 28 New.png|Level 26 - File:Level 27.jpg|Level 27 - File:Level 28New.png|Level 28 - File:Screenshot (31).png|Level 29 - File:Screenshot (23).png|Level 30 - Notes Level 21: Candies can spawn in the center tile (5,5) Level 22: Candies and ingredients only spawn in rows 4,5,6 (similar to 16, 17, 26 and such levels, candies only spawn in top open row) Level 25: Candies can spawn at (3,1) (3,3) (3,5) (3,7) (3,9) Level 26: Candy can spawn at the center tile (5,5) Level 29: Candies can spawn at (9,5) and (1,5). Candies flow diagonally into the other two. Trivia * The banner wasn't created by the owner of the fanon, but instead by L819F. It a very rare case of other people creating banners. This is because the creator of this fanon was just learning how to create banners. * This episode contains the first level that was redesigned before it's release, namely Level 24. * This episode used to contain the first very hard level, 29, but it was redesigned to somewhat easy. *This episodes original blueprint included 4 ingredient levels in a row (24-27) but due to the scrapping of the design of the original 26, it was changed. *It is the only episode with more than 6 ingredient levels. *Level 17 is the only level so far with 7 colors. *This episode used to have '''seven '''four-colored levels before nerfing. This was the only episode with such high amounts until they were redesigned. This episode also had the only 4-colored Timed level, Level 30, until it was nerfed. Now there are only three of them. * Though not redesigning, 2 levels' level types were changed just before release. This is the only case where the original blueprints were ditched. Past Versions File:Screenshot (26).png|Level 24 (Ingredients) - Design ditched before release. File:Screenshot (23).png|Level 21 (Timed) - Design ditched before release. File:Screenshot (33).png|Level 30 - - Redesigned with release of Episode 6. Level 24 CCES.png|Level 24 - - Redesigned with release of Episode 6. File:Screenshot (28).png|Level 26 - - Redesigned with release of Episode 6. Category:CCES Episodes